Yeah
by Just Ressa
Summary: One shot-Fluff about out Hotchniss couple. Rossi helps Hotch loosen up.


The team had had it. This was one of the most gruesome, and emotional cases yet. They needed to let off steam and as beautiful as Rossi's house was, they needed something more, intense. Morgan knew just the place.

The whole team gathered around the entrance to Club Trance. Hotch looked up and scowled as usual.

"Where have you brought us to, Morgan?" Hotch said.

"Only the hottest new joint in town", Morgan said with laughter. "We need to let loose, and that includes you too, Boss Man."

"I'm loose", Hotch said. JJ, Rossi, Emily, Garcia, Morgan and even Reid looked at Hotch at the exact same time with a smirk.

"Am I really that tense?" Hotch said.

"Yeah!" they said collectively.

"Alright, alright, I get it", Hotch said, chuckling. Inside he was a little taken aback. Did his team really think he was that tight? And what about Prentiss? Could he even loosen up enough to let her see him? Hotch strayed back a little bit as they walked in through the doors. He wanted to change, but how to do it?

Emily eyed Hotch out the corner her eye. Something was off. Hotch never cared what the team thought. That was one of things she admired most about him. He was Hotch. Strong; fearless, stoic even. He was their leader, but since she had been back, she'd learn to lean on him as so much more. If only he could see that.

Rossi sauntered up to the bar and grabbed a drink. Aaron Hotchner had been his friend for many years. They had gotten to the place where they could even finish each others thoughts. But tonight, tonight he was having a hard time reading his friend. It seemed as though something had changed. Like Hotch was searching for approval. He followed Hotch's line of sight. Or approval of someone…

JJ and Reid took the table while Morgan finally got Garcia on the dance floor. Rossi looked at Hotch nursing a coke and smiled. He motioned for the bartender.

"Cuba Libre, Sweetheart", Rossi said to the pretty blonde.

"Comin' right up, Handsome", she replied. Rossi sided up to Hotch and handed him the drink.

"Refresher on you Coke", Rossi said, handing him the glass and taking his empty one.

"I don't drink", Hotch said, sipping the liquid slowly.

"Yeah, OK", Rossi said.

Hotch downed the drink and sat it on the bar. Rossi motioned to the pretty bartender and Hotch's glass was full again.

"You wanted to loosen up, right?" Rossi said, handing him the glass.

"You know what happens when I drink."

"Remind me", Rossi said. "It's been a while."

Standing against the bar, Emily watched the dance floor while Rossi and Hotch drank. Rossi whistled loudly and the song changed.

The open lines of Usher's 'Yeah' started and Rossi nudged Hotch.

"It's now or never, my friend", Rossi said, pushing Hotch away from the bar. Hotch stumbled out and instantly began to feel dizzy. He swayed a bit until he realized that his movement had nothing to do with the alcohol. He was dancing! Suddenly he looked up and locked eyes with Emily.

Usher's song blared in the background. His eyes locked on Emily's watching her dancing in time with the music and Usher's words rang true in his ears.

 ** _"Shorty got down low and said, come and get me"_**

Hotch practically ran over to Emily and grabbed her hand. He led her to the dance floor. His inhibitions gone, he let his hips do the talking as they grinded to the beat of the song.

"Hotch?" Emily said, excitement filling her eyes and her body on fire.

"Yeah!" Hotch sang as he spun her around and grinded on her from the back.

"Look at Boss Man get it!" Morgan yelled from the floor. He and Garcia, along with JJ and Reid had stopped dancing to watch the show. Hotch expertly executed dance moves that made Emily blush deeply and her skin boil with heat.

Hotch looked around and saw most of the people staring and smiling. Embarrassment swept up his face and he quickly tried to exit the dance floor. Just as he was about to turn, Emily grabbed his hand and mouthed along with Usher.

 ** _"She asked for one more dance, and I'm like Yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?"_**

Hotch swept Emily up in his arms and began dancing again. Most of the couples returned to floor and even Rossi found a lady to talk up.

Hotch looked down and Emily and when she looked back the passion in her eyes was enough to make him loose everything. He picked up and without a word, gently kissed her. When he set her back down she was blushing.

"Prentiss, I.."

"Emily." She said.

"Huh?" Hotch said.

"If we going to date, it's Emily." She leaned up and kissed him again, with little more gusto.

"Yeah?" Hotch said.

"Yeah", Emily said.

Without another word, Hotch grabbed her hand and practically ran out the door. Rossi looked over and Morgan and the team.

"Bout time, right?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah!" the team said in unison.

*Just a welcome back story for me. I've been reading yours, but I've been so busy I couldn't write. I'm back. Thanks to all you wonderful folks.*


End file.
